


study break

by Cronomon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Yuukei Quartet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronomon/pseuds/Cronomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro may be a wimp, but at least his heart's in the right place. With a bit of pushing from Takane, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	study break

Haruka and Ayano had offered to get drinks as means of a break from studying. Shintaro, in a moment of desperate need for soda, had agreed.

Too late did he realize his error.

He turned swiftly only to meet the full brunt of Takane’s glare. He almost flinched under the sheer force, but given that he is Shintaro and definitely not a nerd, he braved through it.

Takane did not speak, but her very presence radiated a hate-filled aura. Shintaro tried to think of something cool or witty to say, but alas, he drew a blank. Then he realized that, technically, he didn’t even _have_ to say anything.

He folded his arms on the table, rested his head on them, and closed his eyes nonchalantly. But he also made sure to exaggerate all those motions specifically to piss off his companion.

It worked.

Not two seconds later, Takane had kicked his shin under the table, and it was all Shintaro could do to not whimper in pain.

“Whaaat,” he groaned instead.

“You suck.”

Shintaro didn’t bother to respond.

“You’re just gonna let Ayano get a drink for you?” Takane demanded. “You’re such a wimp! It should be the other way around!”

That was not at all what Shintaro had been expecting. He replied in bewilderment, “But she offered.”

Apparently, that was the wrong response.

“You’re so useless!”

“Well, _sorry_ ,” he grumbled. “What’re you so mad about, anyway?”

Takane muttered something that might’ve been _she’s so out of your league it’s ridiculous she’s even trying_ but that couldn’t have been right so Shintaro just let it be.

It wasn’t as though he _wouldn’t_ have gotten Ayano a drink if she’d asked him to, but she’d offered and he’d accepted so what was wrong with that? Still, he figured, if he pointed that out to Takane, she’d probably beat him up. Shintaro opted to stay quiet.

But just in case, when Haruka and Ayano returned and Ayano gave Shintaro not one, but _two cans of soda_ , Shintaro got up and bought her some coffee in return.

Sure, Ayano already had juice for herself, and sure, it turned out that Ayano didn’t like coffee at all, but she’d still smiled at him when he did it, and that was kind of worth it, wasn’t it?

(Apparently, Takane didn’t think so, considering the second shin kick he received when he sat down again.)

**Author's Note:**

> I called it Shintaro/Ayano but in the end the only ones who interacted verbally were Shintaro and Takane... 
> 
> It also turns out that I'm very fond of the idea of the Yuukei Quartet studying together.
> 
> In any case, I really wanted to post something on Ayano's birthday, even if it ended up being more Shintaro-centric. Well, if I'm being completely honest, I actually wrote this a while ago and was just waiting for an excuse to post it. I hope this kind of light-hearted scene was enjoyable! Thank you for reading!


End file.
